


[慶廷]亞當夏娃之罪

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[慶廷]亞當夏娃之罪

陳廷軒穿著小短褲就趴在床上做功課，他又偷拿了姐夫的衣服來穿。少年的纖細腰肢在寬鬆的白色t恤下若隱若現，不斷晃著白花花的長腿，一臉天真地玩弄著圓珠筆，小孩看來悶壞了。

卞慶華突然推開而進就看見了這樣一幕，多麼希望那雙纖長的腿能狠狠纏著自己不放。坐到小孩的床邊，撫上了凹凸有致的腰窩，陳廷軒就像小貓撒嬌一樣躺在卞慶華的大腿上，眨著無辜的眼睛。

「姐夫 你終於回來了 能教軒軒做功課嗎」

「哪裡不懂」

小孩故意坐在對方的大腿上，接觸到灼熱的性器還不知羞恥地用屁股磨擦。白嫩的雙手也纏上對方的頸頸，拉緊了彼此的距離。

「軒軒 不知道男性勃起最久是多久 想要姐夫告訴我」

「親身示範那種」

軟軟的身體窩在卞慶華的懷裡，開始啃咬著對方的鎖骨，小孩不知力度地吮吸著，草莓印落在蜜色皮膚上並不明顯，小孩啄了啄卞慶華的嘴脣開始抱怨。

「姐夫 你皮膚太黑了」

「哪像軒軒這麼粉嫩」話中有話讓陳廷軒羞紅了臉。

「軒軒都沒有用過 哪像姐夫吃這麼開」

卞慶華撫上圓潤的屁股，還重重地打了一下，陳廷軒委屈地捶打著卞慶華的胸口，「姐姐不在 姐夫又欺負軒軒了 軒軒要好好懲罰你」

陳廷軒鑽到卞慶華的下身，隔著布料舔了舔半抬頭的性器，用嘴將褲鏈拉開，繼續輕輕地啃咬著，舌頭舔濕恥毛後含入碩大的分身，一下就頂到喉嚨深處。舌頭纏著莖身不知分寸地蠕動著，卞慶華就是愛這小妖精的蕩性又清純。

含著柱身還不忘用楚楚可憐的眼睛盯著對方，口中呢喃著：「姐夫太大了...軒軒能用下面吃嗎...姐夫要幫軒軒先脫...」

「穿著幹不是更好嗎 軒軒乖 自己坐上來」

陳廷軒將卞慶華粗中的性器從褲管邊放入，極短的褲子起不了任何的遮擋作用，只見性器慢慢融入小穴裡。

陳廷軒受不了那碩大的棒狀物裡身體內攪動著，痛得想叫出聲，但怕姐姐突然回家會聽到，死命地掩著自己的嘴巴不讓一絲叫聲流出。

「寶貝 你不叫我也不想動了 自己來」

陳廷軒痛得不斷收縮後穴，愈是收縮就愈狀性器頂得更深入，乾澀的通道開始慢慢接受對方的粗大，像有無數小吸盤緊緊吸著。

「吸得真緊」

「因為...是姐夫...軒軒最愛姐夫的...大肉棒...」

陳廷軒為了頂弄到自己的敏感點而不斷調整位置，龜頭很快頂在了自己的前列腺上，引發一陣陣電流般的快感，他動作開始加快，上下晃動時每一下都正中穴心的抽插讓陳廷軒嘴角開始流出蜜液，卞慶華就傾前舔舔他的嘴角。

「寶貝 好想將你全身都舔遍」

「姐夫 軒軒也想將你每一滴都喝掉」

「你這小妖精才幾歲 這麼會勾人 長大怎麼辦」

「軒軒...只勾姐夫...」

陳廷軒的腰繼續不停晃動著，但單方面的動作怎樣也無法得到高潮。陳廷軒吻了吻卞慶華便從一旁的零食櫃取出巧克力醬倒在對方的胸膛上開始舔，舔舔得卞慶華心癢難耐。

「巧克力醬也不夠姐夫黑...不好吃...」

「但姐夫也不動...軒軒...累了...」

一邊舔著巧克力，一邊撒嬌的小妖精讓卞慶華在他體內又漲大了幾分，他危險地笑了笑決定搶回主動權。

他將陳廷軒抱起抵在牆上，修長的小腿緊緊纏著他的腰，下身似乎又深了幾分。加快動作地抽插著，陳廷軒被頂得爽翻了地仰起脖子，漏出幾絲甜膩的呻吟後，前端就噴出白濁。

高潮過的身體軟軟地靠卞慶華支撐著，泛紅的身體依然承受著高速的活塞運動，力度大得陳廷軒以為自己快要散架了。

「姐夫...都喂給軒軒吧...」

卞慶華依然全速前進著，陳廷軒也不甘示弱地不斷收縮後穴，還不懷好意地亂摸亂親，最終卞慶華也受不了這妖精的夾攻，流下了濃濃的白濁在陳廷軒體內。

「姐夫...好棒...軒軒裡面都是姐夫的東西...」

「寶貝 乖乖做功課吧」

「不要...軒軒沒吃飽...我們繼續...」

「姐夫也只吃軒軒當晚餐好了」

「還有早餐 午餐 下午茶 零食 跟宵夜都要吃軒軒」

雙手纏著對方不願意下來，來不及拔出的性器又開始漲大，新一輪的抽插夾雜著不少上一輪的濁液與淫液，床單更髒了。

禁果嘗多了，亞當夏娃又何罪之有。


End file.
